


Fated

by Ikaripoid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikaripoid/pseuds/Ikaripoid
Summary: Linhardt thinks being an omega is annoying. Sylvain thinks being an alpha is terrible. It’s fate, babey.For Day 3 of Sylvhardt Week: Soulmates
Relationships: Background M/M Dimileth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sylvhardt Week! I'm crazy busy with school but I managed to crank this out

Linhardt groaned, popping two little white pills into his mouth and grimaced as they slid down his throat with a sip of lukewarm water. His body felt heavy, yet itchy, and there was a dull ache in his spine to top it all off. Dragging his feet to his bed, the omega flopped onto his bed face-first, waiting for his suppressants to kick in and make it all only about 30% better.

It’s not that he cursed his existence or felt that his body was fighting against him, like some of the omegas he knew complained of. He would never go as far to say that, but  _ Goddess _ was his heat just  _ annoying _ . It was a few days out of every month that he had to spend mostly bedridden and drugged to hell and back. The suppressants made Linhardt unbearably drowsy – even more so than usual – and without them his biological “urges” were just too bothersome to deal with.

_ “It will all get better when you get a mate,” _ his mother would say haphazardly to her suffering son, not realizing to what degree it would be taken seriously. In his drug-induced haze, Linhardt took this to heart and a few years later, sought to remedy his affliction as suggested.

Who suffered the most from Linhardt’s wholehearted determination, however, were his friends. Caspar, ever the dutiful beta, took it upon himself to defend Linhardt’s honor. That is, Linhardt would approach a number of random alphas and  brazenly ask them to mate him, and Caspar would have to drag him away for his own good. Only after a handful of these attempts were thwarted by the little beta and a smattering of overly-persistent alphas were beaten off, had Linhardt finally been coerced into wearing a collar. (He did, however, need to be texted a daily reminder by Dorothea, who had made him wear it in the first place.) Sure, he understood that he didn’t want to be bitten by just any rogue alpha, but it was just so  _ uncomfortable _ .

As he curled into a little ball inside of his nest of blankets and sweaters, Linhardt contemplated other possible solutions to his unfortunate circumstances.

\--- 

“I don’t get you, man.” Sylvain commented, as his dear childhood friend stared past him, dazed.

“But… He’s perfect.” Dimitri whispered. “I think he’s my fated mate.”

“Fated?” The redheaded alpha snorted. “And  _ him _ ?”

A few tables away in the Costco food court sat a blank-faced omega(?), polishing off what seemed to be his fifth hot dog, unceremoniously deepthroating the sauerkraut-piled end piece. There was ketchup smeared across his face and somehow relish on his forehead, and Sylvain just did not understand what Dimitri saw in this strange man.

Fate. What a stupid word to call beast-like hormonal reactions. Coming from a long line of distinguished alphas, Sylvain called it like he saw it. An excuse for omegas to come after him and his family’s money and prestige.

“Yes. Him.” Dimitri replied earnestly. “Something just tells me… That he’s the one.”

“Okay, but what about his sister instead?” Sylvain nodded towards the equally poker-faced woman housing down a third chicken bake. “She seems just as weird but she’s got a nice rack.”

This got him nothing but a disgusted look in return.

“ _ Fated _ seems like a load of bullshit, but you do you.” 

“We  _ are _ soulmates; I can sense it. It’s nothing like I have felt before.” Dimitri gazed across the red and white tables, clutching a hand at his heart.

Sylvain watched the man unwrap yet another hot dog.

“Whatever, dude.”

\--- 

Caspar prattled excitedly about whatever wrestling match he saw on TV to Linhardt as they walked down the street together. When he became like this, the former just needed to tire himself out. Linhardt tugged at his collar, wishing that he didn’t need an escort or this infernal choker to go to the bookstore.

“Hey, Dorothea said not to take that off,” Caspar warned. “Who knows what kinda alpha scum are gonna come after you.”

“And that would be fine with me.” Linhardt quipped.

Suddenly, his nose twitched with a strong, warm scent, like the feeling of a warm bed on a cold day with a hint of citrus. It shot through his body like lightning, making his toes tingle and his heart accelerate. 

_ My Alpha. _

\---

Sylvain had been accompanying Dimitri once again, watching the poor flustered sap attempt to court the weirdo hot dog man (whose name, he learned, was Byleth) in his own trademark Dimitri way. Lots of sweating and profuse apologies.

He had been standing a distance away, idly contemplating getting Starbucks while he waited, when he felt every hair on his body stand on end, and a sweet smell accented with old books and angelica flowers filled his senses. 

_ My Omega _ . 

Instinctively, he shot a hand out to grab onto the source of the intoxicating scent, a slender wrist attached to a gorgeous man with long locks of veridian hair. Clear eyes of green met his. 

“Mate with me.” Spoke the beautiful figure, and every fiber of Sylvain’s being was on fire. 

_ It’s fate.  _ Wait, no. That was a lie to justify hormonal rampages. And yet… His body was screaming at him to hold onto this man and protect him forever. 

The moment was ruined by a flying kick to the guts. 

“Linhardt, I  _ told _ you like a hundred times already.  _ You can’t just ask random alphas to mate you. _ ” Caspar screeched over Sylvain’s keeled over form. 

“This is different,” Linhardt insisted. “I believe that he’s my soulmate.”

“Linhardt…” The beta eyed Sylvain cautiously, but stepped aside.

The omega squatted down to check the alpha for serious damage. Finding none, he stood again and regarded him with curious eyes. 

Sylvain hefted himself from the ground, wincing as he did so, and extended a hand. 

“Hey, I’m Sylvain.” A porcelain hand delicately met his, and a tingling excitement reverberated through their bodies. “Nice to meet you, Soulmate.”

“Linhardt.” The omega replied. “I believe I am yours forever.”

“You sure  _ forever _ ? He looks like kind of an asshole,” Caspar piped up. “Like maybe give him a month, tops.”

Sylvain frowned, but couldn’t retort. Yeah, he kinda was. But he would do anything to keep this man he had only just met for the rest of time. Soulmates were just kind of funny like that.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I wrote this whole thing so I can have Byleth deepthroat Costco hot dogs. I miss costco
> 
> More of Sylvhardt Week:   
> [Day 1: Confessions](https://twitter.com/ikaripoid/status/1325135936007516162?s=20)  
> [Day 2: Academy Time](https://twitter.com/ikaripoid/status/1325498320786219013?s=20)


End file.
